Eric's sister
by Caschick23
Summary: She is Eric Northman's 'sister'  He is a werewolf.  Who said romance is dead?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any True Blood characters, but Freyaja and her friends. I did wish I owned Alcide though.

She reminded him of his Freyja. His little sister, who life was cut short when Russell slaughter his family. He could not bare to see another child die at hands of any man, especially her own father.

That was why he and Pam intervened that night.

Eric watched as the man beat his wife and child. The wife was long dead, while the girl of 8 years slowly lost consciousness. She looked out the window and saw his pale face looking at hers. As blood ran down her face he heard her barely whisper "help me."

Eric slammed the door down and lunged at the man, fangs fully extended.

"Pam. Get the girl out of here!" He yelled to his 'child'. Once he saw the female vampire carry the girl away, he glared at the man, whose eyes were bugging out his head, his face full of fear.

"You will never hurt her again!" Eric roared before sinking his fangs into the man's neck and drained his of his blood.

Once he was sure the man was dead, he searched for her room and shoved clothes into a backpack he found. He was displeased to find she had very little. It seemed her so called parents spent what money they had on booze and drugs, as he noted the living from all the bottles and pill containers in the living room.

'I will give her a better life then this.' He thought to himself. After he gathered some possessions, he went in search of her birth certificate. He would need it to give his lawyer to take her in and ensure she would be his. He shook his head again in disappointment when he realized there was no certificate. He knew his lawyer could forge all necessary documents to ensure she existed in the human world as a member of his family.

Pam watched as her maker walked away from the blazing house. He had heard a young girl cry as they past a house in dire need of a mowed lawn, pain and much repair. He looked in the window and his eyes widen at the sight of a man stabbing his wife and punching a young girl in the face and then throw her into a picture frame on the wall, blood gushed from her small forehead when she looked up and saw them at the window.

The 'help me' was all the invitation they needed.

"Pam, how is she?" Eric asked he set a back pack with little clothing on the ground. He tilted the girls face toward him. She was passed out shortly after Pam had taken her outside.

She had also refrained from licking the blood off the girl's face.

"She has the wound on her head as well as several recent bruises. Many are faded, as well as a few scars. Seems the bastard has been hitting her for some time.

Eric wiped the blood carefully from her face when she open her eyes he saw they were a soft brown. They showed no fear as she saw her father's blood on his lips. The blood in her hair made the light brown look darker.

"Are mommy and daddy gone?" She asked in timid voice.

"Yes, young one. He will not hurt you or your mother again."

"Are you the angels I prayed for?"

"No. We are not angels. I am Eric and this is Pam. We are vampires, but we will not hurt you. In fact, I intend to take of you." He ignored the shocked look on Pam's face. He couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"For how long?"

"I do not understand your question."

"Daddy used to say he couldn't wait to get ride of me cause I wasn't even his." He could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"What is your name?"

"I don't know. Most call me Jane Doe" She looked up at him and for the first time in many years, he wanted to cry. This child had probably never heard the words 'I love you' in her young life.

"I swear to you, I will take good care of you. I will always love and protect you. You are my Freyja."

"That's pretty. What does it mean?"

"She was the Norse goddess of battle. She was a mightily warrior like you. I think it suits you. Now we must go, the police will be here soon and I do not want them to take you away from me." With that, he lifted her onto his back and he and Pam disappeared with the girl into the night.

That's my first chapter for my new story. I hope you guys like this as much as my 'Supernatural/True Blood' crossover.

Freyja is actually the Norse goddess of love, sexuality, fertility, and battle, but I figured just saying she was a great warrior was enough for an 8 year old.

Next chapter: Freyja is older, goes to school, works at 'Fangtasia' and meets Sookie.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and the favorite story and author notices guys. If anyone was confused with the lore on vampires needing to be invited into a house, the 'help me' Freyja mouthed to Eric was the invitation he and Pam needed.

Frey, as she now called, groaned as she hit the 'snooze' button on her alarm clock. The numbers read 10:45, meaning she had one hour before she had to get to class. Rolling to the left she trudged to her bathroom, glad she lived alone.

Eric loved to spoil his sister. He got her a car when she turned 16, a whole top floor of a studio apartment for her and he refused to charge her rent.

She had fallen asleep in her jeans and blood red tank top with the words' Fangtasia ' written in curvy lettering across her chest. She had worked till around 3 am, finally getting home around 3:30 and fell asleep once she hit the pillow. Eric always offered her room back at his house when she worked late, but she refused saying she had a class the next morning.

Eric had home schooled her growing up. He was overprotective of her from the time he signed the papers to legally adopted to now even though she was almost 25 and getting ready to graduate from college. Pam wasn't as bad as her brother. Pam was always buying her sexy outfits, hoping it would attract for her. In so many ways, Pam was the fun cousin, since she was technically was Eric's 'child'.

She loved both vamps fiercely, not caring if people said vampires were incapable of loving anyone. They obviously didn't know Eric. He kept the promise he made the night she saved her from her drunk of a father. He loved and protected her more then anyone had before.

These thoughts ran though her head as she stripped and stepped into the large shower he had built for her and turned on the hot water for the waterfall like pressure shower head. She quickly shaved her legs and underarms after lathering her 'Pure Seduction' shampoo that Pan secretly got her into her long brown hair and left the lather in to let it set, then raised it. Stepping out, she wrapped a large white towel around her torso and brushed her teeth.

Changing into a clean pair of jeans she slipped on a white t-shirt with black lettering' Vampires Suck' with a illustration of two bleeding puncture marks. Knowing it was chilling in class, she also grabbed a grey sweat shirt with 'Shev U' in purple words.

Grabbing her keys and backpack, she left her apartment and took the stairs toward the parking deck, where her red Camero sat. She had had the car since she was 16 and took excellent care of it.

Class was boring as usual. She mostly listened to the professor and took notes on how to file taxes, bank deposits and work conditions, stuff she already knew how to do thanks to working at the club as part of an internship. When class finally dismissed she walked across the campus to her second and final class, History. She was majoring but minoring in History. She hoped to get a degree and hopefully get a day job as a substitute history teacher.

Eric sat in his office as his sister walked in wearing jeans and corset top and leather jacket.

"Sorry I'm late bro. Had to finish this paper on the civil war for History class." She threw her purse on the floor by his desk and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Not a problem, my sweet syster." (A/N: Syster is the Swedish word for 'sister') he graciously accepted her kiss. "Come, let's see to the masses. Pam is checking IDs she will join us later." He bent his arm and held it out for her. When she placed her hand on the crook of his elbow, they walked out.

Sookie eyed the trio from she and Bill sat.

"His name is Eric. The girl next to him is his sister, Freyaja, though many call her Frey."

"But she's …."

"Human? Yes. No one here is allowed to touch her. He is the oldest thing here, and the strongest." He noted how Eric summoned them over He took her hand and they went to over to speak to them.

"Bill." Eric nodded to the pair when they approached.

"Eric, Freyaja."

"Whose your friend?" Pam asked, casually draping an arm over Eric right shoulder, while Freyja did the same on the left one.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"Well aren't you sweet." Eric said out loud, causing Freyaja to roll her eyes.

"Not really." Sookie mouthed back. Frey had to bit her lip to keep from smiling. She rarely met anyone who would stand up to her brother

Eric swung his sister into his arms as the group ran out of the club. Sookie had read from the minds of the police offices that there was gonna be a raid and he did not want his sister involved with that. He speed to his house his sister in the back seat clenching the head rest of the front seats.

"Excuse me, speed demon. My apartment is in the other direction." She pointed out the rearview window

"You are staying with me tonight."

"Eric please relax. No one is following us and I have class tomorrow!"

"I have your car brought to the house and there are still some of your cloths there as well." He glanced back at her from the drivers seat. "Please, Frey. I will not be able to sleep if something were to happen to you."

"You and those damn puppy dog eyes!" She growled, giving in.

He held the door open for her as they stepped into the house. He followed her into her room and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I am sorry, dear sister. You know I would rather die then let anyone or anything hurt you." He rested his chin on her head.

Resting her cheek in his chest, she smiled. "I know kjaere bror." (A/N: Means 'dear brother in Norwegian)

"I will stay with you for a while. Tell how school is going." He asked as he tuck her into bed, like he used to when she was little.

"Same old same. Nothing new. That Sookie Stackhouse is interesting."

"Yes she is." Eric agreed with a grin.

"Eric, don't! She's Bill's and you know the rules. Until she abjures him, hands off!" She scolded to him. She knew better then most that when a vamp stacked his claim on a human no one was permitted to touch that person.

"I will behave. Now rest. You have class in the morning and I want you to take the evening off. You are become paler then me with your lack of sleep and I imagine you are not eating right either." He smiled as he kissed her forehead and pulled her to his broad chest.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. He carefully tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear. He wished she would say 'yes' and turn her. After almost 18 years with her, it still pained him knowing he would one day have to let her go, to another man, to death and he would be without her forever. He hugged her tight one last time before raising to go to sleep in his own quarters before the sun came up.

He looked back her one more time and whisper "Jeg elsker deg, syster" and left the room. (A/N: Eric says 'I love you sister' before he leaves).

Sorry it took so long, I had some writers block for a while and have little time to actually do any typing.

The site I used for all translations in how to say .com (without spaces).

Chap 3 is in the process: Sookie and Freya are becoming friends and then she sits in with Eric about Alcide being Sookie's bodyguard, I hope that's how it's gonna pan out.

P.S. If you are a big Joe Manganiello fan and haven't seen his movie 'Behind Enemy Lines: Columbia' it is AWESOME! He looks so cute in his Navy cloths!


	3. Northman and Herveaux meet

Sookie sat in her dining room with Frey. She had been released from the hospital after her encounter with the man who killed her grandmother.

She was surprised it was Frey who pick her up and helped her get home, never leaving her side despite how slow she had been moving.

"You know you didn't have to get me." She said as Frey handed her some herbal tea.

"I wanted to. I don't meet many women who don't swoon at Eric's feet and I gotta say, You are an interesting person Sookie Stackhouse."

"I guess I could say the same for you. Freyaja Northman. What does that name mean anyway?" She took sip of tea and could taste an extreme amount of honey.

"The honey will help heal you. As for the name, it's after the Norse goddess of love, sexuality, fertility, and battle. Eric gave it to when he saved me."

"Saved you?"

"From my abusive fuck of a father. Man used to beat me on a pretty good basis. Still have a few scars. Then one night I looked out the window and saw Eric and Pam looking in. They rushed in after I whispered 'help me', Pam got me got me out while Eric killed my father, and he has given me more love I ever had. Eric isn't always like he is at the club."

"Sounds he really loves you."

"He tells me every night and every year on the night he saved me, he asks to turn me. But I say 'no'."

"You don't wanna be a vampire?"

"I wanna have a life. You know, meet a great guy, date him for a while, get married, have a family. Eric seems to understand, but he still asks."

Freyaja held up the gun while Eric led the two to the roof to try and save Godric. She was in black cargos and black shirt, with two 9mm pistols in each hand and several things of ammo on her belt. Since she was human she could handle silver, so he had an ex SEAL teach her self defense and how to shoot. She could take down a man twice her size, which she had inside, several times, if she had to. With or without a weapon.

Even though she had only met her brother's maker a few times, she knew he loved him.

She never had seen Eric cry before, but while Sookie comforted him, she went to talk to older vampire.

"He will need you now, more then ever dear Freyaja." He gently stroked her face and wiped at her own tears.

"Godric, please. We can hide you before the sun comes up. Please don't leave him." She tried not to sob.

He spoke to her in another language Sookie did not understand as she watched the interaction between Frey and her brother's maker.

"You will meet you soul mate soon Freyaja." He whispered in her ear before pushing her toward Sookie.

The two women watched as the vampire burned in the sun.

"Sookie, you may wanna look way, you can." She offered to her friend.

"No I'll look, thanks but I feel like I owe him for saving my life."

Frey was headed to Sookie's to warn her about the bodyguard Eric was going to hire to look after her while she looked for Bill. She saw a large man struggling with her, so she broke out into a full run and leapt onto this broad back and locked her arms and legs around him as he tried to get her off.

"Frey! It's ok. He's my bodyguard." Sookie cried as she watched her friend holding on to Alcide's back.

"Kinda why I was on my way. He's a ..."

"Werewolf. I know."

"Now that we all know what the hell I am, will you please get off me?" He gave a sideways glance to Frey as she slowly slid off his back. "Geeze, what are you freaking Yoda?"

"Watch it wolf. I'm your back up and I don't need to tell my brother I wasted the body guard he hired."

"You're Northman's sister?"

"Got a problem with that?" She reached for the knife on her belt as she glared up at him.

Sookie watched as the two had their glare off. Alcide Herveaux stood at around 6'5 and looked like her he was total muscle. Frey was, well short, but she didn't let that stop her from defending her vampire family and herself. They both had brown hair, his much darker, Both had brown eyes. She suddenly couldn't help but read their minds.

_Figures Eric would hire a hot werewolf as Sookie's bodyguard. Wonder if he growls while... _The voice in Frey's head as said.

With Alcide she only got flashes but they were flashes of him and Frey tangled in one another.

"Why don't we go inside?" She offered breaking up the possible fight.

"You two talk, I'll clean this up Sook." Frey gestured to the blood Sookie was trying to clean when Alcide interrupted.

"You sure?"

"Ain't the first time I've scrubbed up blood. I do work at a vampire bar remember?" She removed her light jacket and got on her knees to start scrubbing.

The bottom of her shirt rode up, showing a jagged scar on her lower back. Alcide felt a growl rumble in his throat as he followed the human telepath into her house.

"For the record, Eric wasn't the one who gave her that scar. He drunk of a dad did when she was a kid. If it weren't for Eric, she'd be dead a long time ago!"

The two talked about their situation when Frey walked in. "Crud, that was a lot of blood! So shall I tell what my role is gonna be in all this?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall behind Sookie, her eyes didn't leave Alcide. She was watching him mostly with a focused look.

"What?" Alcide looked at Eric's sister with a confused expression.

"Like I said I'm your back up. I'll be ready to take out anything that threatens you or Sookie. And relax, you won't even know I'm there. I'm good at blending in." She smirked when Sookie nodded in agreement.

Alcide was bleed pretty bad from a shoulder wound and Sookie was doing a bad job at patching him up.

"Sookie, let me do that. Get yourself some tea with plenty sugar and put a finger of whiskey in it. It'll help with the shock

"Where'd you learn that?" He asked as she began to take over where Sookie had left off.

"I read a lot on bunch of subjects. Never knew that would ever come in handy."

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" When he and Sookie were attack, she had been across the street and fired few rounds to wound the others so they could get away.

"Eric had an ex SEAL teach me a few things. That's one of the reasons why he wanted me to come with you guys. Plus I'm Sookie's blood type in case something happens, which I'll warn ya probably will. Trouble follows that girl like stink on a warthog."

They both turned at a shudder from the next room, causing Frey to wince. "Sorry Sook! I forgot!" (A/N: Reference to the razorback that attacked Sookie in 'Living Dead in Dallas.')

Later that night while everyone slept, Frey sat on the couch, gun in hand. Her eyes had long adjusted to the dark room. She had also long changed from her dark cloths and into a white tank top and black sweats. A sound from outside caught her attention, so she went to the window, gun in hand and looked through the glass.

"Wearing your hair back suits you." She turned to see Alcide there, wearing only his jeans.

"Keeps it out of my face. How's the shoulder?" She clicked the safety back on as she gestured it to his wound.

"Should be healed by now. Mind taking a look?"

"Park it wolfy." They moved to the couch and she tucked her gun into it's holster on her hip. He sat near the edge of the cushion while she sat behind him and peeled the gauze off gently. She felt the muscles in his back tense when her fingers touch his skin.

"Fuck me. You wolves do run hot huh?"

"Yeah, kinda comes in handy in the winter."

"I guess. Well, it looks like you're all healed up."

"Thanks. So why does Northman let you do this shit?"

"Eric knows I'm not just sit by and watch something happen to Sookie. And since I handle certain things..."

"Like silver."

"Right. I can do some damage. Which is why he asked I go with you guys."

She felt weird talking to Alcide so openly. She also couldn't fight the fact she though he was attractive. She wanted to smack his ex fiancée for leaving a guy like him. He was sweet, smart, and seemed to care about Sookie's protection.

"How come you ain't asleep?"

"Used to not sleeping. What with working late and typing up term papers."

"What you studying? Sookie mention you were in school."

"Majoring in business with a minor in History." She smiled at the surprised look on his face. "Yeah, well it was my favorite subject when Eric home schooled me. That and English. I read a lot as a kid, since I didn't have many friends. Well, live friends anyway."

"Northman that protective of ya?"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong. I love him and Pam, but sometimes I wish they had let me interact with kids my age, then I wouldn't have been such an awkward kid."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You obviously never tried to explain to people why your family didn't go into daylight."

"So you never dated..." He seemed to move closer to her.

"Your kidding right? Between Eric and Pam, I'd be luckily if my date even made it through the front door. So yeah, never dated." She noted how close he was sitting next to her, his large hand inches from hers.

Sookie heard them talking and smiled. She knew from the get go they were attracted to each other. She hoped she'd find Bill soon so the two could actually have time alone together and that Eric wouldn't attempt to tear Alcide apart for looking at his baby sister.

I am sorry it took forever and that it all runs together. I had just watch 'Behind Enemy Lines: Columbia', which stars Joe Manganiello, aka Alcide. He was so hot in his uniforms. If you love Joe as much as I sure we all do, it is freaking awesome!

I wanted to show Frey's and Sookie's friendship start, how she felt about Godric's death,

and her meeting and instant attraction to Alcide.

Next chapter, the two get a little closer


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for a while. I have had such writers block for this and since I don't get HBO I don't really know what's going on in the series. I'm mostly working off the books.

For this chapter and beyond: Alcide did NOT take Debbie back. So now he and Frey can try and have relationship. I am going to do my best with the whole 'Eric loses his memory and spends the week with Sookie'

Alcide sat outside the building, so nervous he felt like he was high school again getting ready to ask his first crush out on a date. Course this wasn't Debbie Pelt he was dealing with. He had heard stories about how protective Eric was of his younger sister, though after meeting her and watching her help down several vamps and wolves, he wanted to know more.

Taking a deep breath, he got of his truck and walked toward the building. It was upper class type lofts and judging from the names on the plaque in the lobby, she had the whole top floor.

Opting to taking the stairs to help clear his head, he headed for the wooden door, hearing loud music on the other end. He knocked hard and semi hoped she hadn't heard it. The sound of locks being thrown gave him his answer.

"Mr. Herveaux? This is a surprise. Can I help you?" She seemed so surprised to see his 6'5 frame in her door, she forgot she was in a pair of shorts and sports bra. Sweat glistened off her skin as he concluded she must be working out. Another giveaway was her fists were tapped up boxer style.

"Sorry am I interrupting?"

"No. Now that I'm done with school, I can get back to my workouts. Basically I beat the shit of out of several punching bags. You wanna come in?" She moved aside to left him enter her home.

He looked around the living room and found a black futon matching the black granite island top that separated the living space from the kitchen. One door led to white bathroom with a large tub. A small set steps showed a large four poster canopy bed with a maroon comforter and black sheets.

"Can I get something to drink?" Her voice interrupted his thought of them in her bed.

"Um... water's fine." He said clearing his throat and was glad his jeans held in hard on, especially when she leaned over to pull to bottles of water of the grey fridge. "So I hear you graduated?"

"Yeah. A few weeks ago. Eric had this blowout at the club, but I would have been have happy with him, Pam, and Sookie. I almost asked for you to come but..."

"But what?" He scooted his bar stool closer to her.

"Thought it might be little awkward with my brother and the fact you got a thing for Sook."

"I have nothing but friendship with Sookie. There's actually this other girl whose been on my mind lately."

"Your ex? What's her name again?"

"Debbie and no that's not her." He was about to say something else when he tackled her to the ground and behind the island just as the windows exploded.

"Stay down!" He had a arm around her waist to keep by his side.

"There's gun in the drawer there!" She gestured to drawer not far from the sink. He reached up and opened it, extracting a 9mm.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not. How'd you know when they'd attack?"

"I heard the sound of the rifle cocking. From across the street." He shrugged as they realized the sound of glass falling from the shattered window was replaced by sirens blaring.

"Guess someone called the cops."

"Miss Northman Can you think of anyone who want to hurt you?" The potbelly officer asked as the crime scene guys looked around.

"Not that I can think of."

"Anyone with a grudge against your family maybe? Particularly your brother?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Look can I please change? Your guys are looking at me and it's a little uncomfortable."

"Sure."

Glancing at Alcide on time she went to a dark brown dresser, pulled out some cloths and went into the bathroom.

"Can I ask what you were doing here, Mr. Herveaux?"

"I was visiting. Ms. Northman and I recently worked together and became friends. I had heard she was finished with her schooling..."

"And he stopped by to see how I was doing." Frey walked back into the living room wearing dark blue jeans and dark green tank top. "Is that all officer?'

"We'll need to know where your staying to get a hold of you."

"Here's my cell number. I'll be staying..." She said while handing him her business card

"With me." Alcide interrupted, causing both the officer and Frey to look at him with shocked expressions.

"I could have stayed at a hotel you know." She practically growled as she through cloths in her duffle bag.

"Too risky. Whoever attacked you would have followed and you can't stay with Eric, Pam or Sookie. If they know you well enough those are the first places they would have looked. No one would suspect you staying with a were." He leaned casually against the wall.

"Brilliant deduction there Dr, Reid." (A/N: Reference to Criminal Minds) she sarcastically replied.

He moved from so fast to her and pinned down to the mattress his eyes glowing that yellow shade right before he shifted. He let out a deep growl that caused a pooling between her legs and she prayed he didn't smell it.

"Well isn't interesting. Vampire girl is turned on by a wolf."

"Don't flatter yourself. Maybe I just find guys with facial hair hot. I blame Hugh Jackman manly. Him as Wolverine? Whew! You mind letting me up?" She glared and shot back at him.

He removed his hands from her upper arms realizing his grip was so rough he may have left bruises_._

'_Wa_y _to go Herveaux! Now things are gonna be more awkward for ya!'_ he thought to himself as he watched her rub her arms.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I have a difficult time controlling my wolf sometimes." He apologized.

"Well warn me next time you almost hulk out or wolf out I guess. Let me grab some things from the bathroom then we can head out."

She came out of the bathroom with her duffle thrown over her shoulder and found him sitting on her bed, hands covering his face. He looked up as she moved toward him.

"You ready?"

"I guess. What's up with you?"

"Wondering how your family will react."

"React to what?"

"This." He grabbed her neck and crushed her against his chest and slammed his mouth on hers with a bruising force.

Finally! I have been working on this chapter forever.

And I was watching 'Beauty and the Beast' Friday night and thought of another Alcide/OC story. Planning it now, but hopefully will have first chapter posted before or after X-mas.


	5. Chapter 5

He expected her to knee him in the groin, or punch his face or stomach. Not open her mouth and suck on his lower lip till his tongue entered her. She clung to his broad shoulders like her life depended on it.

By the time they pulled away, they were both breathless. His hands circled her waist to keep from falling over and she slowly dragged her hands from his shoulders and down his chest.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you take out that vamp with wicked blade." He said a as he gained his breathing.

"Most guys wouldn't be turned on by that."

"I'm not most guys." He moved to kiss her again when she back away and picked up her duffle bag she had dropped when he made his move.

"We should probably go. I still need to call Eric and inform of what happened."

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked as he held out his hand to take her bag as she reached for a backpack that held her laptop, notebooks, pens, and several books. He noticed a tuff of fur and wondered what else she had in there.

"I'd rather he learn from me and not the news or cops."

Night fall had come and still no word from Eric. Frey closed her phone after the 8th message she had left for her brother when there was a pounding at the door. Hearing Alcide growl for whoever was at the door to hang on, she grabbed the boot knife she had tucked into her shoe when the police were at her apartment.

"Where is she you damn dog!" Frey recognized Pam's voice.

"Pam! What is it?" She entered the room and looked at her with concern. Pam's eyes shifted from Alcide who was rigged and looked ready to attack and Frey who still had her knife in hand.

"Have you heard from Eric?"

"No. I just left like a 8 messages for him to call and not find me. I doubt he'd be thrilled with me rooming with a werewolf. When did talk last to him?"

"Last night. Why are you with him?" She pointed to Alcide who started to move when Frey put her hand on his chest had to hold him back.

"Down boy! Someone shot at us at my apartment earlier and Alcide..."

"Is watching out for her. No one would think to look for the princess here shaking up with a wolf." He growled back and couldn't help but wince at how harsh his words seemed when he saw Frey's reaction.

Frey was about to say something when her phone went off, playing 'Cry Little Sister' by Seasons after.

"Sookie? What's up? WHAT! Alright well keep an eye on him. Pam and I are on our way now!" She hung up and moved to usher Pam out the door when Alcide moved to grab her arm.

"Get your paws off me! This little _princess _can handle herself. I'll get my stuff later. No freaking way am I staying with a wolf!" Frey held back tears as she and Pam left his house and headed toward Pam's car.

Alcide cursed himself as he watch the two tear out of his driveway and ran his hands through his hair headed back inside to wait and see if she'd be back later.

"You smell like him." Pam hissed as they drove to Sookie's, after Frey explained how Eric had no memory of who he was "You are hurt by what he said."

"Thank you Pam! Just don't mention this Eric, okay? You know how he gets." Frey mumbled as they zipped into the driveway and Pam flew in while Frey ran behind her.

"What do know what happened to you tonight!"

"Who the Fuck are you?" Eric roared, causing Frey to jump. He never raised his voice around her or directly at her in anger before.

He shoved Pam and sent her sprawling to the floor and when Frey went to help her up, Eric backhanded her into the doorframe, causing a large gash to form on by her left eye. Her right cheek burned furiously from his hand.

Memories of her childhood flooded back as she ran back to Alcide's through the woods.

"_You little bitch! You were never mine!"_

"_Please Daddy, stop hurting me!"_

"_I promise I will never hurt you, my sweet Freyaja." _The memory ofEric's voice caused her to fall to the ground and sob. He never raised his hand or voice to her in all the years she lived with him.

Before she realized it, she felt strong arms pick her up and carry her into a house. It looked familiar and she realized she was back at Alcide's house and it was his arms that carried her.

"I could smell you from a mile away. Damn Girl! What the fuck happened to you! You got black eye, a nasty cut and bruise on ya!" He hissed as he turned on a light by the couch where he placed her. He went into his kitchen and pulled out his first aid kit, a dish rag and filled it with ice.

He walked back into his living room and saw her shoulders shaking.

"What the hell happen?" He asked he sat beside her and gently placed the cold rag on the side of her face with the bruise.

"Eric hit me!" She sobbed quietly. "He doesn't remember anything or Pam or me!"

Alcide felt his wolf growl at the thought of Northman hitting Frey. Sookie had explained Frey's childhood to him and how her father would hit her on a regular basis. He placed the first aid kit on the table and pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried.

Her phone went off interrupting the tender moment and she calmed down enough to answer.

"Hello? Yeah Pam, I'm back at his place. No I'm gonna stay! He's right whoever attacked me won't think to look here. How is he?"

She leapt up in shock at something Pam had said. "Witches! You got to be fuckin joking! Yeah sounds like something Bill would do! I wish Sookie had let me stake the bastard when I had the chance!" She growled back. "Alright, well I guess that's gonna have to work and it sounds fair we give her house back for hiding him. You really wanna talk to him?" She question and looked at Alcide, trying no to notice he had on a white tank top that clung to his massive chest. She held out the phone and turned to leave the room to give him some privacy and went back to the guest bedroom.

10 minuets passed till Alcide hung up on Pam and went looking for Frey. Using his sense of smell, he found her in the room he gave her. She was sitting on the bed wearing grey workout pants and black shirt with the 'Punisher' skull on the front. What mostly caught his eye was the stuffed wolf she held to her chest. He couldn't help but let out

a soft chuckle, which caused her to jump in surprise.

"How the hell does a guy as big as you move so silently? Need to attach a damn bell around your freaking neck and what is so funny?"!

"Fact that vampire girl has a stuffed wolf." He smiled as he moved to sit beside her.

"For your information, I'm not on any sides. Eric got it for me when I refused to take back the bear I used to have as kid. He figured a wolf would protect me while I slept when he wasn't around. The irony huh?" She gave a dry laugh as she stroked the pure white animal with yellow eyes.

He noticed that this wolf looked exactly like him when he shifted. He was so distracted by how freaky this was he missed hearing her ask a question.

"Huh?"

"I asked what did Pam what?"

"She explained how witched messed with your brother and he's gonna stay with Sookie till they figure out what to do next and that you should stay here...with me"

They sat in silence while she processed everything till he spoke again.

"I'm sorry if my words sounded harsh earlier. I wanted that she-vamp to think I didn't like the situation."

"You actually like being forced to hang out with me?" She smiled then winced as he face stung.

"I'm gonna get you some ice. We need to get that swelling down, then I'll fix that cut." He said as he patted her arm, feeling a jolt up his arm, but ignored.

"Northman's sister! You stupid...!" He mumbled to himself as he got a new rag with ice and the first aid kit from the living room. He was half way up the stairs when he heard he talking on her phone again.

"No Sook. I'm fine. I've had worse. Yes he's taking care of me. He's not so bad a guy after all. Come on! A guy like that is not into a chick like me! Why? Other then the fact I hang out with Vampires and one fairy? He's too good for me Sookie. He comes a family that loves him, I'm the product of some strung out bitch who got knocked up possibly by her dealer!

No I don't want to talk about it! You know what! Drop it!"

The next sound he heard was her phone being thrown against the wall, then her crying. He knocked on the doorframe to alert her he was about to enter.

"How much did you hear?" She asked as she accepted the rag and placed on her bruised cheek.

"Unfortunately, most of it. Let me see that cut." He said softly as he took an alcohol swab and gently cleaned the cut that now had dried blood around it. "I'm sorry about your situation. I mean the only one who ever seemed to truly love you doesn't know who are. But I'm not sorry you're here with me." He blew on the cut when she hissed in pain.

"Thanks. But you don't have to say this stuff cause you feel sorry for me. I accepted a long time ago that I was messed up." She tried to move away once he secured a small bandage on, but his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to straddle his lap.

He couldn't but like how she fit perfectly on his lap. He placed on hand on her neck to hold her head up.

"Look at me Frey, please." He whispered then dropped a kiss on her forehead.

When she finally looked up at him, she had tears in her eyes.

"You're not messed up and you are definitely not the product of drunk and stoner. In your eyes, Eric and Pam are your real family. Sookie too. I'd like to be part of you life too. If you'd let me." He said softly as he stroked her hair.

"Alcide...I do like you, but you're a werewolf. I'm the sister of one of the most powerful vampires around. How would that work?"

"I don't care what it takes. I just know I want to get to know you properly, ask your brother for permission to see you on a regular basis, possible kiss you again." He chuckled and kissed her bruised cheek.

"I'd like that too. But what would your family think?"

"Seein as I've told them about you they'd be happy I found someone that is the complete opposite of Debbie." He nuzzled her neck and kissed where her pulse was.

"Alcide...there's something you need to know. I'm... not experienced in this field." She pushed on his shoulder to stop the sweet torture on her neck.

"What'd...?" he asked then his realized what she meant. She just nodded.

"How have you never...?"

"Have you met my brother?"

"We'll take this slow. I can wait till your ready and I swear I'm only seeing you."

"I know wolves are a one person animal. One of the reasons why I always liked them, despite all the negative stuff Eric would say about them."

"You are truly a unique woman Freyaja Northman."

"And you are a beautiful man Alcide Herveaux." She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned in when he moved to kiss her on the lips.


	6. Awkward moments

Eric shot out of the water, causing both Sookie to look in shock while Alcide growled beside her.

"Hey Sookie! Where ya been? Come play with me! It's wonderful here! I am Egion, God of the sea. And you are Ran, my sea goddess." (I had no idea how to spell the god of the sea's name, so forgive me)

"There's big gators in there you crazy Viking! Now get on out before one of them chomps off your you know what!" _Where the hell is Frey? _She though to herself as Eric spat water into the air while doing a back stroke.

"Leave the sun to the water? Nope! I'll just kill all the sea monsters!"

Frey heard her brother's voice and began running in that direction. Once her and Alcide had pulled up into the drive way, she had gone running off shouting her brother's name.

"He really is different" she heard Alcide say and figured he had found Eric with Sookie.

"How is he...WHOA! Ok, now I am scarred for life!" Frey immediately looked up after skidding to a stop, once she found a naked Alcide by Sookie and equally naked Eric in the water.

"Get away from her!" Eric shouted

"Fuck you! She wants me here!" Alcide hollered back. All three seemed to forget Frey was avoiding the whole scene

"Eric. This is Alcide, he's our friend. You don't wanna fight him. And this is Frey, you remember me telling you about her?"

"Don't mind me. I'm just gonna stand here and stare into the sun, preying I go blind!" Frey she waved a hand as she looked up toward the sky, then groaned. "No amount of therapy will ever make this moment go away" she mumbled to herself as she heard Alcide and her brother growl/hiss at one another.

Eric moans of pain caused her to look and see his skin was turning blistering red as Sookie waded into the water to wrap in a blanket. She unzipped her hoodie and helped drape it over his head to keep his face covered.

"I'll meet ya back at the house." She said to Sookie as the guys ran off.

"Stay with me, please?" Eric pleaded.

"Can't. Human stuff to do."

"Oh."

"Frey should be back soon. She'll stay with ya." Alcide heard the conversation from upstairs just as Frey walked through the door.

"You'll stay with him for a while?" Sookie asked as she came up the ladder and saw Frey enter the room.

"Yeah." She had her head down so her hair would cover the bruises. Once Sookie and Alcide moved from the cubby entrance, she griped the sides and slid down the ladder, then slowly turned toward her brother, but still kept her face down

"You're my sister?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. You took me in when I was a kid and raised me." She never felt this nervous around Eric, not even through puberty. He was there through it all, never showing any awkwardness when she asked about sex or when her breasts came in or when she got her period for the first time.

"I hurt you. Didn't I?" He stood in front of her and tenderly cupped her face to lift it upward.

"He hit her Sookie! You didn't see her face?" Alcide argued back about Eric staying with Sookie.

"He didn't know who she was at the time!"

"And you weren't the one who held her while she cried last night. While she told me about how her father would beat her till she was near death!"

Eric looked up and listened to the conversation, then back at his sister, who cowered near the opposite wall.

"Your father hurt you?"

"Then you saved me." She teared up, then climbed up the ladder and waited till Alcide was ready to go.

The drive back to his house was silent.

"Do you have a knife on you by any chance?"

"Why?"

"So I can gauge my eyes out of my skull."

"I guess that was a little awkward for ya huh?"

"Eric naked is a imaging I hoped to never see." She moaned. "And add you and Sookie, it seemed like twisted porno. And now that image is stuck in my head! To quote Dean Winchester 'SONOFABITCH!'"

Alcide looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"What! I like 'Supernatural'! Two hot dudes that travel around the country killing monsters, what's not to like!"

They pulled into his driveway and he moved around the truck to help her out when he caught a better look at her face. They had been in a rush to get to Sookie's he hadn't noticed. Her right cheek was black and blue from where Eric had struck her while her left was only slightly bruised and though the cut above her eye was bandaged it was still a little red. Her eye was also only slightly black. It looked painful.

"Do you need anything?"

"It's fine. Really. I have had worse."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Not from jobs Eric has asked me to do for him. The guys who trained me were tough as nails. Sure we became buds, but they didn't go easy on me just cause I was a girl. I blame the fact Sean's from Pittsburgh."(A/N: Anyone wanna guess the Sean I am referring to?)

"These guys are former SEALS?" He asked as he helped her out of the truck by wrapping an arm around her waist and hoisting her out of the cab.

"For the most part. They had just done a job in Columbia and Eric caught wind of it and asked their CO to train me. Needless to say they were a bit surprised when they saw me, but now they ironically call me 'Yoda' as my call sign."

"Cause your short?"

"And I'm good at jumping around wielding a weapon. I think it's a complement personally. I mean Yoda is considered a total bad ass in the nerd world. He's like the fucking Chuck Norris for geeks."

"I'm gonna go lie down for a while." She said as she headed up the stairs for her room. She had just laid down when her phone, now repaired chirped.

_Yo, Yoda! Guys and me are in town. Meet us at that bar we went to when you completed your training. See ya there! Sean._

Quietly getting up, she changed into a clean pair of jeans and black t-shirt. Apply makeup to cover her bruises. Removing the bandage on her eye, she applied a liquid bandage, then applied something to cover the wound. Checking her hair one more time she began to cover her tracks. She closed the door and set her MP3 player to play music, then she open the window, rolled down the slant on the roof and landed silently in the grass on the balls of her feet. Sneaking under the windows so Alcide wouldn't see her she began to walk toward town while pulling out her cell phone and called a cab. She always carried plenty of cash on her so she had enough to pay.

Alcide answered the door when the doorbell went off, he saw a delivery guy in Fed Ex uniform stand there.

"Yeah?"

"There a Freyaja N. here?" He asked mispronouncing the name entirely.

"Why do you ask?" Alcide crossed his arms intending to grill the guy if necessary.

"Look buddy, the order says that's she's here. Now I have the order here."

"Let me see." He took the clipboard from him and saw Frey's name was on the sheet.

"She's my girl. Sorry, she just sort moved in. I'll make sure she gets it. Thanks." He lied as he signed the order form and handed the clipboard back to the guy and took the medium size box.

"No problem. So, Freyaja, sound foreign. How is she?" he wiggled his eyebrows, earning a growl from Alcide.

"Mine." He slammed the door in the guys face and had to hold himself back from ripping the door off it's hinges and pummeling the guy.

Instead, he turned and headed up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Hearing music on the other side he knocked. "Frey? Apparently you got a package. Frey?" He waited to hear if she would answer or open the door. He turned the knob and peeked in, finding the room empty and the window wide open. He took a whiff of the room and found her scent faded, meaning she hadn't been there for a while.

"Fuck!" He dropped the package on the bed and ran out the house hoping to track her down.

He tracked her down to bar and grill not too far from his place. His knuckles turned whit from gripping the steering wheel to tight as a guy about his height and build with similar dark hair spun her around in his arms. Judging from the smiles on all three men's faces, they were the friends she had mentioned.

"Sean! I kinda need to breath man!" Frey wheezed as Sean hugged her tight. It had been almost a year since she saw her friends and missed them like crazy, but thankfully she kept in contact with them through e-mail.

"Sorry Yoda. But damn girl nice to see ya!" Sean smiled as he set her back on her feet only to have Carter swing her into his massive arms.

"Shot in the dark! You guys missed me?" she joked as she tried to breath.

"You bet you pretty ass we did hun!" The final member, Kevin smiled as his hug was more gentle on her sore ribs.

"I'm glad to see ya guys too, just give warning next time and I'll wear my body armor!" The group all laughed as Sean threw his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the air conditioned restaurant.

"So what's new with ya?" Kevin asked once they were seated in a booth with their beers. Kevin and Cater sat on one side, while her and Sean sat in other with her on the end

"Not much. Taking a slight break from work."

"No guy in your life?" Sean teased as he nudged her shoulder.

She was about to say something when Alcide walked through the door. He quickly scanned the room and glared at when their eyes met.. "Oh fuck" she mumbled as he moved toward the table.

"You ok?" Cater asked.

"Hey babe! Sorry I'm late!" He smiled boldly and quickly pulled her out of the booth and dramatically dipped her backwards, his hands wrapped around her waist to hold her steady, and kissed wildly on the lips, leaving the others to watch with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"Well, this is awkward." Kevin mumbled as the three simultaneously downed their drinks as Frey clawed at Alcide's broad shoulders.

For those who didn't catch the references I was making here they are:

Joe played a Navy SEAL in Behind Enemy Lines: Columbia. His characters name was Sean.

I had said Sean was Pittsburgh, cause Joe's from Pittsburgh.

And finally I hope everyone enjoyed that this chapter was bit of a Eric feeling guilty for what he did to his sister, Alcide being jealous and protective of Frey, and finally I hope you got a laugh from the awkward moments.

One last note, I am huge Supernatural fan! Feel free to read my crossover 'Normal? Yeah Right!' if you enjoy the show too.


	7. Chapter 7

Alcide couldn't help but smile at the menacing glare Frey gave him as she looked up at him. Her nails dug through the material of his shirt and he was sure he'd find half moon marks on his shoulders when they got back to his place. Not he minded really.

One of the guys cleared his throat and he looked over at the table to see the three men glaring at him.

"Let me go." Frey growled softly.

"I will for now, but when we leave..." he whispered back, smirking at the way she shivered as he raised her back upright.

Frey took her seat next to Sean while Alcide grabbed a chair by a nearby table. A waitress wearing a low cut shirt and barely there shorts waltzed up to the table.

"Hey, what can I get ya?" She all but purred at Alcide practically sticking her cleavage in his face.

"Whatever they're having is ok." He answered not really paying attention to anything but how there was a slight blush in Frey's cheeks and how swollen her lips looked from his kisses.

The waitress let out a huff of frustration and stalked away, earning a few snickers from the others.

"Don't encourage him guys!" Frey whispered.

"I thought he was your dude." Sean asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders, in case he had to pull her closer to him.

"We just got together, she's not used to it yet." Alcide teased he gently took hold her arm and pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck, his eyes on the three men.

"What the hell was that?" Frey yelled once they left the parking lot.

"I didn't like how that one guy held you." Alcide growled back, his eyes not leaving the road.

"You mean Sean? He's practically like a brother, they all are and they have girl friends."

"Well_ Sean _seemed to be feeling something else." His growl was deeper and their speed had increased.

"You need to slow down before we get in wreak." She laid a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

He reduced his speed. He looked at her through the corner of his eye. She had soften her death glare on him, removed her hand from his shoulder, then turned to look out the windshield.

"So how'd you figure I was gone?"

"A package arrived for you and when I went up to your room and went I found your scent was faded, I track you down."

"Who sent the package? The only ones who know I'm with you are Pam and Sookie."

"Well guess we'll find out when he get back." He said then the cab was filled with silence the rest of the way back to his house.

When they stepped inside, the sun was beginning to set and Frey debated about calling Sookie and see how Eric was. She started up the stairs to go to her room when she felt his heat right behind her. She spun around and still had to look up at him despite the fact she was two steps above the ones he stood on.

"You gonna tail me the rest of the way?"

"Last time I left you alone, you jumped out the freaking window!"

"Well if you didn't treat me like a freaking prisoner then I wouldn't have bailed. Would you have let me go?" She crossed her arms under her breasts.

Alcide had to bite back a growl as the gesture made her breasts rise and look fuller.

"Alone? Hell no! But had you asked, I would have blended in with the crowd while still keeping a close on you."

"So basically ask and thou shall receive policy with you?"

"Sure, we'll put it that way."

"So I wanted to for a walk?"

"Just let me shift and I'll join ya."

"I need to go to the book store?"

"I'll help ya find your books"

"Movies?"

"I'll get the tickets if you get the snacks."

"Ok. What if I asked you to pin me against the wall, ripe my clothes off and fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk straight for a month?"

She smirked at the way his eyes widen and jaw clenched. She turned around and continued up the stairs until she reached the door to the room she was staying in. She immediately spotted the package on her bed but before she could move toward the bed when she felt an arm around her waist and was pushed against the wall. Alcide's massive form then pinned her in place.

"You do realize I was kidding right?"

"How do you know I'm gonna answer your question?" He nudged his erection into the juncture of her thighs.

"Cause you're not the type of guy who would take a virgin against the wall. You seem like the kind of man who treats his girl special, meaning you treat her right, in and out of bed." She search his eyes and they told her that she was right.

He carefully set her back on her feet, but his hands rested on her hips. His fingertips touched together at either side cause her waist was so small. Her hands rested on his chest and he heard mumble something in what he guessed was Swedish.

"What was that?"

"I said 'I keep forgetting how hot your body is...I mean temp wise, of course!" He corrected herself.

"Sure it does." He grinned smugly as he stepped aside.

"So what's in the box?" Alcide asked once she stepped away from the wall and straightened her clothes.

"You do realize that's a Brad Pitt quote right?"

"Yeah. 'Seven'"

She just nodded and moved toward the bed to pick up the package when she recognized the handwriting on the labels.

"Oh crap! It's from Pam." She grumbled pulling a knife out of her boots.

"What's up I though you and Pam got along?"

"We do, it's just...she insists on sending certain things." She replied awkwardly. She cut along the tape on the side and on top. She felt him tower over she shoulder, trying to look in the box.

"Dude, personal space." She said looking over her shoulder.

"Right. Guess I'll go start dinner." He said awkwardly and left the room

"Idiot!" he grumbled to himself as he flipped the chicken breasts he was grilling. He had fixed a nice salad for the two of them with some brown rice. "What the hell were you thinking! You weren't" he continued to grumble.

Frey opened the box and dug through the packing peanuts inside. She pulled out a wrapped boxed. Nervously, she removed the wrapping and felt her eyes bug out.

It was a silver vibrator.

"Oh Pam, why! She moaned as she placed the object down and found a note.

'_Just in case your wolf isn't up for the challenge. But keep digging if he is'_

It was signed Pam with a winky face.

Digging more she found a lacy black garment with straps that looked they would break with the slightest touch.

She found one last box and saw it was a box of extra extra large condoms. There was a postage on it.

_Be safe and remember it only hurts for a minuet. Call if you need advice_

"How motherly of her." She grumbled as she put the objects back in when she heard Alcide come back up the stair.

"Dinners just about ready. You okay?" He completely filled the doorway. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your face is red. Did Pam send you embarrassing pictures or something?' he stated then joked.

"Or something. Want me to set the table?" she immediately changed the subject.

"Sure." His curiously was peaked as she shoved the box under the bed and moved around him. Again he caught the scent of her arousement. He didn't even try to hide the grin on his face as he walked out of the room.


	8. Date night

Frey laid on her bed, exhausted by Alcide's emotions toward her. One minuet he pins her against the wall, threatening to fuck her, then next he's a gentleman, asking if she wanted more tea when she finished a glass, offering to help with dishes, remembering how she took her coffee.

She lifted her head when she heard him pacing outside her door, mumbling to himself.

"Alcide?"

He immeditaly popped his head in the door way. "Yeah, you need something?"

"You ok? You seem like something is on your mind."

He nervousely walked into the room and sat at the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his tick dark locks. "Would be interesed in going out tomorrow night?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes. I wanna go on a date with you. We've established that we are attracted to each other and well..."

"Well what?"

"I wanna sleep with you." He blurted out.

Frey felt her heart race in her chest and she was sure he could hear it. "Before I answer, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you now asking me out and please don't use what's happening with Eric as an excuse."

Taking a deep breath he began to explain. "That day we first kissed, I felt something. Something I haven't felt in a long time. And that night I held you.. I wanted to ask you out, but you were emotional and I didn't wanna seem like I was taking advantage of you. I really do like you, but I also respect you too much. But today, seeing you with that _guy_.."

"Sean. I told you he's just a friend."

"I know, but still."

"Is this a typical werewolf thing? You're like a furry Christian Grey?"

"What?'

"It's from '50 Shades of Grey'. Basically it's an erotic romance series about a rich dude who falls for a shy college graduate and he is over protective of her at times and threatens to kill anyone who tries to hurt her." She tried to explain without getting too complicated.

He didn't know how to take this news. She actually read those books women have been fawning over for the past year? He had heard the reviews that though excellent, those books had graphic sex scenes. He couldn't help but think of her reading those books, naked and in the tub, which cause the semi erection he already had to thicken and pulse against the zipper of his jeans, he had to change the subject quick before he ripped off her clothes and ask her to describe one of those scenes.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes. I'd love to go with you, but I'd have to go get something nice to wear. I didn't think to pack any skirts or a dress."

"You don't need to dress up. Whatever you have is fine." He shook his head to get the image of her in a short skirt or dress of his mind.

"You don't wanna see my wardrobe. Trust me what I got isn't proper for dates.

"OK. I'll take off work tomorrow and take ya shopping."

"You don't need to take another day off. I'll ask Sookie and Tara."

"You and Tara are friends?"

"Yeah. We really bonded over the fact we wanna stake and or rip Bill's head for Sookie getting hurt in Jackson."

"OK. Well, I guess I'll let you make your call and get some sleep." He quickly left the room and rushed into his bathroom to take an ice cold shower.

Frey was gone when Alcide woke up the next morning. The note on the table explained how Sookie and Tara wanted to get an early start on their girls day. He found fresh coffee had been made and sat at table, debating where to take her for dinner. It had been a while since he had a real date with a normal woman. Well more normal then Debbie.

"That is the dress!" Tara jump off the chair she had been sitting in, giving her opinion on dress and skirts Frey should get. The sleeveless red dress with silver heels fit her perfectly, hugging her breasts and showing off her muscles and curves without being too revealing.

"You think?" Frey asked skeptically as she turned to look at her reflection.

"Yeah! It goes with your dark features and makes your tan stand out. Sookie, what's your stand?"

"I think Alcide is gonna wanna skip dinner and rip that off you with his teeth." Sookie teased. "Now about your hair..."

He adjusted his suit jacket one more time before knocking on her door. "Frey? You set?"

"Yeah, just let me get get my wrap." He heard her say on the other side of the door. He barely had time to breath when she opened the door. Her hair had been dried so it was in waves down to her shoulders. A shade of eyeshadow and mascara made her eyes stand out and her lips looked plumed and glossy. He practically ground his molars to keep himself from threatening to forgo the evening and just go straight to bed were he hope to take his time pleasuring her properly.

"Alcide? Could you please blink so your eyes don't pop out?"

"Sorry! It's just...you look..."

"When a guy is speechless that's a good thing right?"

"Yeah, it's a very good thing." He smiled and offered his hand out to her. He watched as she wobbled on the heels she was wearing.

"Not used to heels?"

"Not really. Usually when I have to wear stylish shoes at the club, Pam picks out boots with a wedge heel so I don't break my neck when Eric makes me stand by them or mingle with guests.

As they walked out to his truck, he was a complete gentleman and helped into the cab. When he came around he asked "what does mingling usually involve."

"Asking how drinks are, if everyone is having a good time and stopping the occasional vamp from drinking from an unwilling person. We may get a bunch of fang-bangers, but that doesn't mean not everyone wants to sucked on. So change of subject, where are we going?"

"This Italian place one of guys recommend when he took his fiancee a while back. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. Actually I love it, when I get to sit and eat it."

"Can't have too often cause of Eric and Pam?"

"Yeah. I can barely walk through the door and they back away cause I reek of Garlic.

"Well, help yourself tonight."

Frey couldn't believe this drop dead gorgeous man was on a date with her. He looked so breathtaking in his gray slacks and black button down shirt that had the top two buttons undone so she could see his bronze chest. One of her first reactions to when she had seen him shirtless in Jackson was she surprised he had no hair on his chest. She had bite back the remark 'I thought werewolves were hairy?'

The rest of the ride was silent. They pulled into a reasonably packed lot and parked. Alcide rounded to her side of the truck and helped her out of the cab, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow. They walked up a hostess who gave Alcide a look that Frey nearly growled at. The hostess must have gotten a little scared cause she escorted the couple to a table without a second glance.

Once she had stepped away, Alcide looked at her with amusement.

"Now you know how I felt."

"I have no idea what that was."

"You were jealous. It means you want me as much as I want you and either of us want anyone taking that away."

"Alcide...can we not..."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"A little. I just think we should have this conversation back at your place."

Before he could reply, a waiter came by to take their drink order. Both ordered coffee and water.

"So how's the substitute job hunting going?"

"I applied to some schools. They said they'll get back to me. A position at one of the museums is interested me though."

"What would you do?" He asked closing his menu, deciding on steak.

"Give tours. Maybe I can apply to one of the tours of local haunts and cemeteries."

"You don't get enough of scary stuff at the bar?" He asked as a waiter came with their drinks and then took their orders.

After the waiter left she was able to answer "I've always been interested in the haunted history of the Area. There's plantations said too be haunted, battle fields of course, even the bayous."

Alcide listened to the passion in her voice as she describe some of the history of the areas she described. He could see her talking to kids or tourists, especially around Halloween, dressed as part of the story, then coming home exhausted, but excited to talk about her day...with him while they sat at dinner.

When their meals arrived, they ate in silence listening to the Italian music play over the speakers. Once the food was gone and they each had two cups, he paid their bill and they headed back to his place. He had just turned the engin off when her hand stopped him from exiting the vehicle.

"Alcide?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a good time tonight. If you were serious about an...us..."

"Dead serious."

"Then I wanna take this at a steady pace. You know?"

"You mean slow?"

"I think we're past slow, but I wanna just watch a movie with you, cuddle on the couch maybe make out before we get too physical."

She looked away from him, not wanting to see the look of disappointment she was sure he had on his face.

"Frey?" He cupped her chin and turned her face to look him in the eyes. "I respect what your saying. I can keep it in my pants till you're ready. What I don't understand is why you seemed scared to talk about it."

"I've never been interested in a guy as much as I am with you and I've heard how rushing can damage a friendship as well as the relationship and I don't what that."

"Me either. So that is why I am gonna walk you to your door, kiss your cheek, ask if you would be interested in pizza and a movie tomorrow night and go to my own room."

"I accept on all counts."

He smiled as he got out on his side and helped her out. They smiled at each other while they entered the house and up the stairs.

"I had a real nice time tonight Alcide. Thank you for a wonderful first date."

"It was my honor. How about pizza and a movie tomorrow night? Just dress comfortably."

"Sounds like fun. I can't wait."

Alcide leaned froward to kiss her cheek. He had to clench his fists to keep from doing anything else, but he was able to refrain from doing anything else.

"I'll see ya tomorrow night."

"See ya. Night."

"Night Frey."

They each smiled as they walked into their rooms and counted the hours till they could see each other again.


End file.
